Operation Wemma
by obsessedgleek
Summary: The Glee kids take Will and Emma's relationship into their own hands.


This fanfic episode happens after **Never Been Kissed. **I wrote it because 1. I wanted Emma in nearly every scene and 2. I wanted to shorten Carl's life span on the show.

**Operation Wemma. **

**Scene 1**

Will is sitting by himself in his office, head in hands, looking forlorn. Sue enters.

Sue: I didn't know you had an office William. I had to ask one of your Glee kids where it was.

Will: Sue, I'm not in the mood.

Sue: You know what buddy? I need a competitor and up until now you've served me well. Like a Roman gladiator I've relished our bouts in the coliseum, holding you face down in the mud. But lately you've offered no resistance. I would like to think that means I've won, but you're still breathing. I need a worthy component William so I'm going give you some advice.

Will: Really!

Sue: I didn't have to call in the FBI to figure out what's troubling you, although I do have my contacts from my days in the Special Forces. You want Erma…

Will: I'm not discussing this with you.

Sue: Yes or No, William?

Will: Go away!

Sue: Yes or No?

Will: Arghhh

Sue: I take that as a yes. Your competition is one Carl Howell. Yes or No?

Will: (gets up to leave but Sue stands in his way. They stare at each other until Will throws his hands in the air and says with resignation): Yes.

Sue: And judging by your methods to win her back I would say you have failed thus far. Yes?

Will: I told her I'd back off.

Sue: All is fair in love and war William. In cases like this you have to think What Would Madonna Do? She wants a child; she finds a man to impregnate her. She wants another one, she finds a country wanting to get rid of some.

Will: So… she ignores other people's feelings to get what she wants.

Sue: No William, she realizes that often people are hindered and bound by social norms and values that are just in the way.

Will (looking confused): Can we just cut to the chase…what are you saying?

Sue: I'm saying, I will help you win Erma.

Will: Emma!

Sue: Whoever.

Will: Why?

Sue: Three reasons: I love going into combat, its what I'm trained for. Two, after saving the Glee club last year, I don't want my reputation tarnished by you destroying it. Remember Will, Figgins is only giving you this year. And thirdly, I've met Charles…

Will: Carl

Sue: And I like him even less than I like you and I don't trust him. In my experience, you can't trust men that good looking; evidence: Rob Lowe! (Will looks a bit confused. Sue's eyes narrow) I am yet to ascertain his age, but he's old Will and he's never been married; that suggests two things to me: He's a closet gay or he's a player. Now as much as that hominid annoys me with her penchant for bows, it is my duty to protect the innocent and the mentally ill. Do you want my help or not?

Will: Thank you Sue but NO. (Will moves back to his desk)

Sue (moving over to him and putting her arm around his shoulder): William, let me show you what it feels like to be a winner.

Cut into Sue singing **'The Winner Takes It All' by Abba.** She is in red tracksuit on a podium, in the middle of the football field, with the Cheerios dancing around her. The Glee club are doing back up vocals and Will is sitting in the stand which is full of people but no one is sitting next to him. He looks rejected, dejected and alone.

(Lyrics modified to suit Sue singing about Will)

I don't wanna talk

About the things you've gone through

Though it's amusing me

Now it's history

You've played all your cards

But I've still one or two

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's your destiny

The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It's simple and it's plain

Why should I complain.

The judges will decide

The likes of you abide

Spectators of the show

Always staying low

The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing you so tense

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all

The winner takes it all...

Sue (leaning in and whispering in his ear): I can erase Charles. (She puts out her hand to shake his) Are you in?

Will: No Sue.

**End of scene.**

**Scene 2**

Glee Club rehearsal room. All the kids are there.

Rachel: I called this meeting because I'm worried about Mr Schue.

Quin: We're_ all_ worried about Mr Schue.

Mercedes: Yeah doing that Rocky Horror Picture Show had nothing to do with us and everything to do with Ms Pillsbury and that dentist.

Rachel: Exactly Mercedes. You know how much New Directions means to him and yet he was willing to sacrifice _us_ in an attempt to win back Ms Pillsbury.

Finn (pensive): He must really love her.

Kurt: He has made some…less than favourable song choices recently…getting Rachel to sing _Send in the Clowns_ for instance. (Rachel glares at him).

Cut to Rachel singing a snippet from Send in the Clowns (…Are we a pair? Me here at last on the ground, you in mid air, send in the clowns' and Mr Schue wiping tears from his eyes while Brittany leans into Santana and says: Why clowns? Santana puts her hand on Brittany's in a pacifying gesture as if to say, I'll tell you later).

Tina: Mr Schue doesn't stand a chance. That dentist is hot.

Artie: It's not just about looks.

Santana (with authority): But is she really into him? Ms Pillsbury and Mr Schue have been lusting after each other like forever.

Brittany: Yeah, when we were doing Rocky Horror, we saw Ms Pillsbury undressing Mr Schue in the Spanish room.

All the kids turn to Brittany in shock. For a full second no one says anything.

Brittany: I was really turned on. (Santana nods in agreement)

Finn: I'll never be able to concentrate in Spanish class now.

Mercedes: Whoa. So if Ms P really likes Mr Schue, what's she doing with the dentist?

Puck: Nothing wrong with playing the field.

Quinn: You really think Ms Pillsbury is the type to play the field?

Rachel: Exactly! And Mr Schue is just so…so …

Kurt: depressed.

Quinn: And Ms Pillsbury is in denial. I've been there.

Sam: It feels a bit weird interfering in Mr Schue's love life.

Finn: Yeah and how are we supposed to make Ms Pillsbury change her mind?

Rachel: I don't think we need to change her mind, I think she just needs to be reminded…that Mr Shue is….the one she really wants. She just needs to spend more time with him.

Mercedes: They do look cute together.

Rachel (looking at Finn): What if he is the love of her life?

Puck: Pfff, believe me, there's more than one. (He gives a hi-5 to Artie.)

Finn (looking at Rachel): How are we going to make it happen?

Rachel (crestfallen): I don't know. (then with authority) All I know is we all want to go to New York don't we? (everyone nods) Well to get to New York we need to get the old Mr Schue back and to get the old Mr Schue back we need Ms Pillsbury in love with him.

Kurt: As much as I hate to say this, Rachel's right. If Mr Schue continues on in this depressed state, we'll be singing a morose musical number at sectionals, the audience will want to slit their wrists and we'll never see Nationals.

Rachel: So are we all in agreement that Mr Schue needs our help?

Everyone nods.

Rachel: Let Operation Wemma begin.

**End scene**

**Scene 3**

Emma's office. Emma is cleaning. Rachel and Finn enter.

Rachel: Ms Pillsbury, we're raising money for New Directions. We're selling tickets that will go into a draw - would you like to buy one?

Finn: It's a dollar a ticket. We'll use the money for new costumes.

Emma: Sure, I admire your initiative. (She goes to her bag and retrieves money). So sectionals in three weeks. Do you know what you're singing?

Finn: Mr Schue hasn't decided…

Rachel (giving Emma her tickets): Actually Ms Pillsbury we're a bit worried about him. Last week my singing brought tears to his eyes.

Emma (putting the tickets in a safe place): Were you singing off key?

Rachel (looking shocked): I have perfect pitch. Of course we pretended not to notice. Mr Schue cries quite easily so maybe it was nothing. He's sensitive which I think is an admirable quality in a man. Don't you? It shows they're not afraid of their feminine side.

Emma: Um, yes, yes.

Rachel: Finn's sensitive.

Finn (looking embarrassed): I've learnt a lot from Mr Schue, he's kind of my role model.

Rachel (nodding): An excellent role model don't you think?

Emma (starts cleaning again): Yes, definitely. He's definitely the best role model you could have. (She starts drifting off) Sensitive, kind, charming, a _great_ dancer, singer, magnanimous…(Rachel and Finn look at each other bemused then Finn whispers)

Finn: I know a magnum is a type of gun but I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean Mr Schue is a gun.

(Rachel and Finn turn to leave)

Rachel: Thanks for your support Ms Pillsbury.

Emma: You're welcome Rachel. What's the prize?

Finn: A week of dancing lessons.

Emma looks a bit stunned.

**End scene**

**Scene 4**

Emma's office. Quinn and Mercedes are sitting opposite Emma.

Emma: I'm seeing a lot of you Glee kids this week. What can I do for you?

Quinn: We're worried about Puck.

Emma: Oh?

Mercedes: Puck won't tell anyone Miss Pillsbury and you have to swear not to tell him we told you but he really needs to talk about stuff.

Emma: What kind of 'stuff' Mercedes?

Quinn: Puck's heading straight back to juvie if he doesn't sort himself out. He's so angry all of the time.

Emma: I see. He's lucky to have friends like you who care about him. But unless he's willing to come and talk to me, I can't do much.

Quinn: He thinks it's unmanly or something to talk about his problems. He doesn't want to be seen in your office.

Emma: I have asked for a less exposed office ….

Quinn: So we thought… (the girls look at each other)

Mercedes: If you could come to our choir room and talk to him then he'd feel more comfortable. You know you're like Glee family Ms P; you took us to Sectionals and you've helped Mr Schue judge our competitions and you worked on Rocky Horror with us….you made me that sexy Frankenfurter outfit and Kurt loved the outfit you made him…

Emma (looking pleased but frazzled): I…um…how…I'm not sure Mr Schuster wants me interrupting his rehearsals.

Quinn: Oh you wouldn't be interrupting. Rehearsals don't start until 4. We'll tell Puck to meet you in the choir room earlier.

Emma (uncertain but nodding): OK.

Mercedes: Puck could really do with your help Ms Pillsbury. If Puck goes to juvie again there will only be eleven of us and we won't even get to Sectionals let alone Regionals.

Emma (now with more authority): We can't have you missing Sectionals. I'll talk to Puck, but you know, this could take some time.

Quinn: We know. Thanks

The girls depart.

**End scene**

**Scene 5**

Choir room: Emma has just finished talking to Puck. Will and Rachel and other kids enter.

Will: Emma!

Emma: Oh, hi. I'm sorry, I was just, Puck and I were chatting, I'm…

Rachel: Ms Pillsbury why don't you stay and watch our rehearsal?

Emma (flustered looks at Will): I …I don't think so, I've got work to do.

Will (seeming preoccupied): Stay if you want. (He moves over to the piano. Rachel leads Emma to a seat)

Kurt: Ms Pillsbury will you be coming to Sectionals with us this year?

Emma (hesitating and glancing at Will): You have Mr Schuester to take you.

Kurt: Yes, but you were there when we won sectionals and you weren't there when we lost regionals. It could be that you're New Directions' good luck charm. And even though I don't believe in good luck charms, I think it unwise to test the plausibility of charms at sectionals. Mr Schuester?

Will: I think you're right Kurt. We don't need any Talisman's because your talent is going to beat the other teams. But it doesn't hurt to take a good luck charm. (Will turns to Emma) we'd be honoured if you'd come to sectionals with us.

Emma (hesitating for a fraction of a second then succumbing to the pressure): I'd love to.

(Kurt and Mercedes high 5 each other. Will looks pleased.)

Will: That's settled then. Now moving on…

Artie: Mr Schuester?

Will: Yes Artie?

Artie: I have a song I'd like to share with everyone.

Will: Great. Let's hear it. (He sits by the piano as Artie wheels out to the front and does lead vocals while the rest of the club sing chorus with him.

**"Everything You Want"**** by Vertical Horizon**

(one verse deleted)

Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return

_[Chorus]_

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

_[Chorus]_

But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

_[Chorus]_

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know

Camera jumps from face to face: Artie looking at Tina. Tina looking uncomfortable. Mike looking at Tina. Each individual face looks at Emma. Emma looks at Artie with a smile on her face. She looks at Will. She looks down at her hands. Will looks at Emma. They look at each other. They both realize the meaning of the song as it goes on. Will looks away. and Emma's smile has turned into a pensive look. She looks down at her lap as the song comes to a close.

**End scene**

**Scene 6 **

**I**n the school corridor with Artie and Tina:

Tina: Artie?

Artie: Hi

Tina: I've been thinking about the way I dumped you. I'm sorry.

Artie: Why are you apologizing now?

Tina: It was just after hearing you sing yesterday, it made me realize how maybe I made you feel.

Artie: Oh, no, I chose that song for Mr Schuester and Ms Pillsbury and I just pretended it was about us, so that they wouldn't think it was about them, even though we wanted them to think about them.

Tina: Right.

Artie: Yes, I was hurt at first when you put Mike's abs before my feelings but something good came out of it: Brittany. She's given me a new perspective on the world and I really like her.

Tina: I'm glad Artie.

Artie: But thanks for the apology. He gives her a high five. How's your part of Operation Wemma going?

Tina: I'm about to find out.

**End scene**

**Scene 7**

In the choir room. Mike and Tina are teaching Emma a dance. It's got some Latin American type moves and rhythms. Something Emma can dance to in a dress or skirt. Mike is dancing beside Emma, while Tina is doing the steps in front of her. Will halts in the doorway and watches Emma. After a minute he interrupts.

Will: Hey, what's going on in here?

Emma looking flushed but full of glee: I won the ticket raffle and Mike and Tina are teaching me a dance.

Tina: She's a fast learner Mr Schue.

Will: I have no doubt. Don't let me interrupt, I just came to see if some sheet music was here… I thought I left it in my office…(Mike and Tina look at each other). Ah, here it is.

Tina: Mike, why don't you and Ms Pillsbury show Mr Schue the routine from the top. She hits the play button and the music begins.

Emma: Oh no, it's too embarrassing, I mean, I can't remember it all …Mike grabs her hand and the dance begins. As the dance progresses, Mike appears to go over on his ankle. He stops.

Mike: Sorry Ms Pillsbury, I've gone over on my ankle.

Emma: Oh no.

Will: Better rest it Mike. I don't want our best dancer on the sideline for sectionals.

Tina (helping Mike up): I'll help Mike walk to the school nurse and see if we can get an ice pack. Maybe you could finish the dance with Ms Pillsbury Mr Schue?

Will: Sure, don't worry.

Mike (hobbles out with Tina and looks backs at Emma): Don't worry Ms Pillsbury, Mr Schue can dance almost as well as me!

Will laughs with indignation. Emma smiles and takes a seat next to Will. Will looks at her.

Will: You looked great dancing.

Emma (all flushed): It's a lot of fun. I didn't realize how….liberating dancing could make you feel.

Will (standing): Here try this. (He dances the steps.)

Emma: Will, that's too hard.

Will: You can do it, come on. (He puts out his hand and she takes it. He shows her the moves more slowly and she imitates his moves.)

Will: That's it, now just a little faster and a little more with the hips. (They stand side by side dancing in synch until Emma gets all discombobulated and the dancing comes to a halt.)

Will: We were in synch!

Emma: Yes! Let's try again.

They begin again, but suddenly Will stops. He moves away from her and picks up his belongings.

Emma: Will?

Will: I really want to dance with you Emma but I can't. (Emma looks at him disappointedly.)

I said I'd back off…Not that I planned this or anything….I didn't even know you'd won that raffle the kids ran...I promised you Emma. (She nods and does a little half smile) The nearness of you…it hurts…

Emma looks like she wants to say something but Carl and Sue storm in. Santana and Britney follow behind.

Emma (surprised): Carl? What are you doing here?

Carl (to Will): I've had enough of your games bro.

Will: What?

Sue: Don't change the subject mister. Erma, your boyfriend has been using his dental practice to fill some unexpected oral cavities in my cheerleaders.

Emma stares in shock.

Carl: That is untrue. They jumped on me like….like a couple of succubus. Emma, I would never…

Sue: Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what they all say.

Carl: I wouldn't be surprised if this was one of his (Carl points at Will) sick ideas to win Emma back. Bro you need some help.

Will (clenching his fist): How dare you…

Emma: Stop. Stop.

Sue: No don't stop, I love a cock fight.

Will: Sue can I speak to you for a minute? Sue and Will step away from the others. This isn't one of your little schemes is it?

Sue: William, I admit you have every reason to doubt my word, but I swear I had nothing to do with this. I made an appointment to see Earl and to do some investigating of my own…

Will: Despite me telling you not to interfere in my life.

Sue: Oh William, since when do I listen to you? And I open the door to see Earl in the chair with Brittany and Santana on top of him. Naturally I was horrified. I dragged them straight out of there and came here.

Will stares hard at Sue. He looks over at Emma who is listening to Carl defending himself. Will's gaze shifts to Brittany and Santana who are sitting down looking bored by it all. Will walks over to Brittany and Santana. Emma and Carl stop talking and watch Will.

Will: Santana what happened?

Santana (filing her nails): Brit and I were looking for a challenge. These high school boys just fall into our laps, we wanted to test our seduction strategy on someone older.

Will shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair: But why Doctor Howell?

Santana: We know him. We know he's probably clean. We weren't going to risk our lives with a complete stranger. He's hot and we know he's dating Ms Pillsbury so that makes him even more of a challenge.

Brittany: And we were doing Ms Pillsbury a service, if we had succeeded in seducing him then we would have told her and she would know that Dr Howell is the wrong man for her.

Santana nods.

Emma, Will, Carl and Sue just stare at the girls. They're gobsmacked.

Carl (in a disbelieving tone): This is unbelievable.

Emma: Girls, what you did was wrong. Really wrong. Sleeping around with high school boys is a game to you, but out in the real world, it's not a game. At your age, it can be really dangerous behaviour. You can't play with other people's lives like that to satisfy your own curiosity. You could have destroyed Dr Howell's career. You owe him an apology.

Santana and Brittany: We're sorry.

Will: And you owe Ms Pillsbury an apology.

Santana: Sorry Ms Pillsbury.

Brittany: It won't happen again.

Emma: You can come and see me in my office tomorrow. You need some guidance. (Brittany and Santana nod.)

Sue (in a matter of fact tone): Right, well no harm done. Glad we cleared up that little misunderstanding. Brittany, Santana, let's go. (They walk off)

Will: I'm sorry Carl. Those two live by their own rules.

Carl: Raging hormones. I guess I was like them at their age. (Emma looks at him. He catches her look and puts an arm around her.) I owe you an apology too. (Carl puts out his hand to Will.)

Will (shaking his hand quickly): I have to get going. (He collects his music and bag.) I'll see you tomorrow Emma. He walks out. Emma looks after him. Carl watches Emma watching Will.

**End scene.**

**Scene 8**

Will walks past Emma's office and sees Puck in there. Emma is handing Puck a brochure on anger management titled: _So you feel like punching someone_. Emma catches Will's eye. Will nods and continues walking. Emma's attention returns to Puck.

**End scene**

**Scene 9**

A few days later. Emma seeks out Will, He's alone on the stage in the auditorium, preparing for a rehearsal. She comes walking purposefully down the aisle:

Emma: Will!

Will (looking a bit surprised, watches her walk on to the stage.

Emma: I need to tell you something. It's about Carl.

Will: Emma no, I'm not the one…

Emma: You _are _the one. (Will stares at her mutely so she keeps talking) I was giving Brittany and Santana some guidance, you know after what they did to Carl and I realized they're fearless Will. And I've been fearful: fearful of my feelings for you, fearful of being hurt by you, fearful of losing you. Carl was helping me with my OCD and I thought he would make me better. I want to be better Will. But if I'm really honest…deep down I want to be better…for you. I love _you._ (She pulls his face towards hers and kisses him long and hard. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. Their kiss is LONG. They slowly draw apart, but their arms are still around each other. Will stares at her, he has tears in his eyes. She smiles and wipes his tears away.

Will: You have my heart just the way you are.

(He hugs her. The camera moves behind Will to Emma's face. She has tears running down her cheeks, but she looks relieved and happy and she closes her eyes. After a number of seconds Will pulls away but he can't let her go so he holds on to her hand. Emma dashes the tears away with her free hand as Will leads her over to the audio system and shuffles through songs on an ipod. It's connected to the speakers and he hits play. Will leads Emma by the hand back to the middle of the stage.

Will: We have a dance to finish but first… (Will sings to Billy Joel's **Just the Way You Are. **Emma smiles and gives Will her look of adoration.)

Don't go changing, to try and please me

You never let me down before

Don't imagine you're too familiar

And I don't see you anymore

I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble

We never could have come this far

I took the good times, I'll take the bad times

I'll take you just the way you are

Don't go trying some new fashion

Don't change the color of your hair

You always have my unspoken passion

Although I might not seem to care

I don't want clever conversation

I never want to work that hard

I just want someone that I can talk to

I want you just the way you are.

During second verse (Camera moves to the balcony where most of the kids are watching. Long shot of Will and Emma on the stage. Artie and Puck, Santana and Brittany appear in another door way. The kids all smile at each other. Brittany and Santana give each other a satisfied, 'I told you so' look. Rachel whispers: Operation Wemma accomplished. They high five each other and silently depart. Rachel and Finn are holding hands and are the last to leave. The camera returns to Will and Emma. They are perfectly synchronized dancing Mike's dance in the musical interlude and as their routine comes to an end Emma moves back into Will's arms, the camera zooms in and they are left holding each other, foreheads touching.

I need to know that you will always be

The same old someone that I knew

What will it take 'till you believe in me

The way that I believe in you.

I said I love you, and that's forever

And this I promise from the heart

I could not love you any better

I love you just the way you are.

**The End**


End file.
